Finding Love
by tenshi-shoujo013
Summary: Ayu's parents have their dreams to fulfill, and then leaves Ayu to Kaji's place! Unfortunately, Kaji's mom also leaves for a dream to fulfill too! They end up LIVING TOGETHER! Will they find love or what? An AU… Please R&R!


**A/N: This is my first UM fic! I have not yet finished the series, so in case I'll have mistakes, pardon me.**

**Disclaimer: UM is NOT mine. Nor UFO Babay/Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**--------------------------------- **

**Chapter One: **Ayu and Kaji

"What??? China?"

"… you're gonna leave me behind and move to China!?"

Her mother smiled sweetly, and nodded. She looked at her daughter and held her hands. "Yup! And it can't be helped, Ayu." She replied.

Ayu's father appeared and grinned, "Me and your mother will have a very important business matter to do!" he was also looking at her.

Both of them stared at her lovely eyes, and in their looks, it seems as if they were asking a very big favor.

"…Then I'll be going to----" she was cut off by the telephone.

**--------------------------------- **

Ayu stood still at the sight of her parents happily engaged in a conversation after they had talked to someone on the line. She grunted, face down, waiting for some other _good news _her parents got to tell her. Good news about their job… good news about their trip… good news of and so on, and so forth.

"You see? Your mom and dad is the star of the company right now! Everyone is depending on us!" her mother continued. She had no chance to talk.

"The work will take up all our time and we have no time to check on you always," her dad said "so we've asked a friend to let you stay on their house."

"You understand that, right, Ayu? Besides, my friend will sure take care of you while we're away." Her mom added.

"Wa… wait…" Ayu said in protest.

But her mom didn't hear her. "You can call her Tetsushi-san, and she has a large house with a beautiful garden. Their place at Osaka is so cool!" she continued. Ayu, with no further notice, was really getting mad.

"Why do you always DECIDE BY YOURSELF!!!!" she ended up shouting……….

**--------------------------------- **

A few days later, Ayu rode a plane to Osaka, while her parents rode a plane going to Beijing, China. As soon as Ayu arrived, a woman fetched her. And that was Tetsushi-san. She was a very nice woman, and at the same time, a well-rounded person. Ayu got the chance to talk to her while they are on the train, discussing about anything.

"My, I can't believe that you are Ayako and Yuuki's daughter already! You're now a lady… it just means that we're old!" she exclaimed "and you grew up very pretty too!"

Ayu was flushed, "Thank you ma'am," she replied softly. _I think I'll gonna like this place after all,_

"By the way, who lives with you in your house, Tetsushi-san?"

"Well… my husband had died when my son was just 5…" suddenly, her eyes began to be watery…

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ayu cried "So sorry…"

She sniffled, "its okay, Ayu-chan. Remember, when we arrive… just suit yourself."

"Hai, I will…" Ayu smiled at her.

**--------------------------------- **

Finally, they arrive at the Tetsushi's place.

_Mom was right! They have a beautiful garden! Not just a garden--- but a… A GREEN HOUSE!_

"Were you surprised? Didn't Ayako mention to you that I am a Botanist?"

"Well, we have no time to talk about it, actually…" Ayu said honestly.

"Ayako and I are so close since young. And we've dreamed to have a green house like this," She narrated, "and then when we were college, we separated paths as Ayako chose to be a Chemist. She told me she'll study how plants could be used in a new innovation for chemistry and now… she's fulfilled her dream. Now she's off to China to learn more!"

Ayu can't help but smile.

"… well, enough about that, Ayu. Come with me inside and I'll show you your room."

"Hai."

**--------------------------------- **

"Mom?"

A guy entered the house after Ayu and Mrs. Tetsushi had entered.

"Anybody home? Has she left already?"

The guy kept walking and climbs upstairs. Suddenly, the phone rang.

Mrs. Tetsushi seemed to be alarmed. "Okay, Ayu, I'll leave you here for a moment, just feel at home okay?" then she excitedly left her. Ayu looked around her.

"It's so nice in here," she said…

**--------------------------------- **

The guy continued walking along the corridor. Ayu's new room was left open, and she forgot about it open. So as she was dressing up, thinking that NO ONE IS WITH THEM, at the same time, the guy peeked in the room, still looking for his mother.

"Hey mom, are you----"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**--------------------------------- **

Mrs. Tetsushi hurried to go back to Ayu's room. "What happened? Is there a burglar or---" she stopped. When she looked down, she saw her _poor, innocent son _rubbing his forehead. There was a lump on his forehead. Ayu had thrown anything around her, and unfortunately for him, a hard thing hit him.

"Ouch…" he mumbled.

"What are you DOING IN MY ROOM!!!" she yelled. She stopped as soon as Mrs. Tetsushi broke into laughter. The two looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I know you haven't met!" she exclaimed.

**--------------------------------- **

They went down at the dining table to eat dinner. Ayu was still blushing about what she did a while ago. And Mrs. Tetsushi's son was carrying an ice bag and then placing it on his forehead. He tries his best not to remember how he got that lump.

"So sorry, Ayu. By the way, this is my son Kaji." She said "And Kaji, this is Ayu Tateishi. She'll be staying here until her parents return from China."

No one answered back.

"C'mon, don't be shy to each other!" Mrs. Tetsushi said "When you were kids, you even go to bath together!"

Ayu and Kaji reacted violently and blushed. They turn away from each other's sight,

"Mom!" Kaji cried "you don't need to say that!"

Ayu tried to ignore and forget everything just to keep a nice façade. "Don't worry, ma'am. It's alright." Then she turned to Kaji, "I'm sorry about that, Kaji. I was just surprised."

"It was my fault too," Kaji said solemnly.

"Well, that's good that you understand each other…" Mrs. Tetsushi began.

_Not if I can't help living with him! _Ayu thought

_Yeah right! That really, really hurts!!! _Kaji was pondering in him. Then they both smiled as his mom turned to them,

"What is it, mom?" he asked.

"I don't know how to begin, but…"

"But?" Ayu asked……..

**--------------------------------- **

"PLEASE!!!! It's such a pleasure to visit Holland and I'm so lucky to be a representative!" she continued.

Ayu was reflecting on how exact her parents' dialogue on her was…

_Her mother smiled sweetly, and nodded. She looked at her daughter and held her hands. "Yup! And it can't be helped, Ayu." She replied._

_Ayu's father appeared and grinned, "Me and your mother will have a very important business matter to do!" he was also looking at her._

_Both of them stared at her lovely eyes, and in their looks, it seems as if they were asking a very big favor._

"No… not again…" she whispered.

"But why leave us?!" Kaji was about to lose his cool "you can't do this to me!"

"Ayu, this is a lifelong dream! And it's coming true!" Mrs. Tetsushi cried.

"Wait, MOM!" Kaji shouted as her mom headed away.

"Kaji, the money is on the safe! Take care of Ayu!"

**--------------------------------- **

"What am I supposed to do?" Ayu said. It's already 8:30. "I've never been alone… with a guy,"

There was total silence in the room as they were continuing to eat dinner. Then Kaji breaks the silence.

"Do you want more soup?"

"No, thanks, I'm already full." Ayu said.

"Ayu, I'm so sorry about mom."

"What? Oh… well…"

"She does anything she pleases the way she wants it to be. Especially that part."

"Don't worry about me, she's more like of my parents. It was just a surprise I will be sent here," Ayu narrated, "they just told me that you have a cool place here and I shall live here."

"Anyway, I hope the same thing won't happen again," Kaji suddenly said, and Ayu was flushed.

"What do you mean?" she cried. "That was your fault too!"

"Well, if you didn't leave the door open," he began…

"… You'll still look inside anyway," Ayu said.

"…Why you!"

"Hmph!" They both turned in a different side.

"Let's just fight about this tomorrow, I'm sleepy…" Kaji murmured, as he clears the table.

"Tomorrow, I'll be calling mom and I'm going back home!" Ayu said as she marched up to her room.

"Whatever," Kaji said………..

**---------------------------------  
**

**To Be Continued... what do you think? R&R!!!**

**Spacing is not that good. When I uploaded this, the spaces were gone! **


End file.
